


くろのわ-Blossomy

by Hana_RIn



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_RIn/pseuds/Hana_RIn





	くろのわ-Blossomy

“你在想屁吃？”  
“我发誓我对你的屁股没什么想法，叶，求求你了，我思前想后身边就你最合适了，求求你了。”

粉色齐腰长发的女孩子声音娇柔，她坐在披萨店的沙发卡座里抓住叶的胳膊前后摇晃，套着白色大腿袜的白皙双腿紧贴着叶的大腿，场面看起来十分暧昧。  
叶显然没有料到这个情况，以为朋友临时约自己来披萨店吃饭是良心发现，所以他今天只穿了蓝色外套和薄薄的宽条纹运动裤，Fairys这样一蹭，他能清楚的感觉到从女孩子身上传来的体温和香味。这要是普通男生被美女这样蹭来蹭去，肯定是心甘情愿被美女呼来喝去。可熟知内情的叶在一众男性羡慕嫉妒的眼光中冷静地推开了友人。原因无他，只因为这前凸后翘穿着女仆装蓬蓬裙白色大腿袜与猫耳铃铛的女仆，是货真价实的男人。

“鹦鹉哥，你饶了我——”  
“叶——”  
险些因为叶的叫声而暴露的Fairys，在叶的腰上暗中使劲拧了一把。

“虽然我确实因为天然卷的原因别了个发卡，发卡上还有蓝色纽扣，卫衣帽子上还有猫耳装饰，这样听起来我好像确实是最佳人选，甚至为了公会建设还用了萌音欺骗无辜宅男，但是我真的不想穿裙子，不如说，在我短短十几年的人生中，我从没想过要穿裙子，以后也不会。”  
叶硬汉没有因为腰上的疼痛而屈服，他甚至因为过度紧张和混乱出现了高速神言的buff。  
“我真的不要啊，女仆咖啡厅什么的就更不要了！”

Fairys湖蓝色的大眼睛眨了一下，她倚在座位上，一副势在必得的样子：“你要是不去我就告诉vamp.K小哥你其实是男的，然后你就等着上门被吃屁，或者被男孩子们血骂一通。”

叶的眼神死掉了。

“Fairys，你…”  
“我什么我，阿叶，乖。”  
在外人看来，这对刚刚闹了点矛盾的小情侣重归于好，女孩子甚至把头上的猫耳发饰摘下来戴在了男孩子头上，亲昵地捏了捏他的脸，真是令人艳羡到出血。

叶和Fairys在一起打游戏已经有几年了，两个人操作都很优秀，很有头脑，时常一起刷纪录。万恶之源是两个月前，Fairys迷上了一款名叫《碧蓝之下》的游戏，自己在游戏里建了个工会拼命拉拢人脉。  
无奈游戏刚开，大小工会层出不穷，新加入的游戏玩家反而不够数量了。在这僧多粥少的情况下，Fairys只好使出了独门绝技，用可爱的伪声和打扮精美的萝莉角色招揽到不少宅男入会，工会迅速地壮大了起来。然而人多了就得有人组织活动，一旦Fairys忙于管理，没了萌妹子做招揽，自己工会的人数增长就会骤然减缓。Fairys无奈，连夜掏出了自己当年用的变声器，邀请叶与他共同治理公会，承诺让他直接当副会长坐享分红。

“Fairys，你治理公会的方式挺别致的。”  
叶秉持着能帮一点是一点，有便宜不占白不占的心理点头同意了。他盘着腿坐在沙发上吃薯片，看Fairys往自己的电脑里安装变声器，把音响麦克风的线找出来全部插在外接声卡上，忙得满头大汗。

“这可是当时花了我四千买的变声器啊，来试试。”  
叶带上监听耳机，对着电容麦克“啊”了一声，一个有点慵懒的少女声音在耳机里面响了起来。叶吓了一跳，觉得这变声器好的过头了。  
可是Fairys摇了摇头，熟练的操作了几个按钮：“你再试试？”

叶试了试，这次声音变得更甜更高了，好像是后宫漫会出现的经典妹妹角色一样。叶本来就有的鼻音变得柔软，即使只是在普通讲话，也好像在无意识的撒娇一样。  
“这个声音才对，”Fairys听着自己调试出的成果，心满意足的摸着下巴对叶露出笑容，“太嗲了，不会有男人拒绝你的。”  
“你别过来，你怪恶心的。”  
这句也经过变声器传出来，变成了小女生对着哥哥傲娇毒舌一样嗲。叶还没习惯从自己的嘴里发出这个声音，他吓得一个哆嗦，在Fairys丧心病狂的笑声中没忍住把监听耳机给丢了出去。

Fairys的工会靠着这两个萌妹会长招揽新人，组织管理做大了。他们两个人本身操作意识良好，游戏水平极高，不管是带新人还是开荒副本指挥都手到擒来。  
不过平日里，叶更多是带带小号拉拢新人多一点，他没有Fairys这样如此沉迷于这个游戏，一身橙装全是Fairys顺手从副本里拍了帮他养的账号，搭配飘飘的纱裙和长发外观，俨然一副清纯美少女奶妈的样子。

而和叶在游戏中的死党vamp.K相遇是在一天半夜。那天夜猫子叶闲来无事，上线在地图上瞎逛。  
几天前他发现一片湖，在地图上很偏僻的地方。湖边有几段枯木长满了青苔，一株茂盛的枫树卧在山脚下，浸润着瀑布拍打岩石的水雾。他开了自动走路，缓缓的绕着湖散步当作消遣。  
画面一晃，他突然发现一个灰色的剑士在两个毒蜘蛛的脚底下躺着，已经死了。出于奶妈的角度他顺手拉了他一把。那个叫做“vamp.K”的剑士几乎是秒速复活，蹦起来就往外跑，可惜拉到的小怪还是在他的屁股后面追着啃。叶顺手奶了他几口，甩了个眩晕给小怪，剑士配合他回身一个反手，血红色的宝剑劈在了蜘蛛脑门上，伤害蹦出一个-10。

“……”叶望着毒蜘蛛八万的血量陷入沉思。

「回城复活。」叶发了条消息给小剑士。  
「我是野人。」  
「我知道，看你还没有工会。」  
小剑士沉默了一会，上蹿下跳的和毒蜘蛛搏斗。

「我不想接触人类文明。」

原来是这个意思的“野人”啊。叶在电脑前面哭笑不得，一边操作一边点开装备看了一眼，灰色蓝色绿色紫色什么都有，只有手里拿的宝剑是闪亮的橙色，叶记得这好像是日常任务的极稀有掉落。  
两个人就在湖边磨小怪，一个攻击力低下的奶妈带一个攻击力低下的dps，大概磨了能有半个小时，两只毒蜘蛛终于被打死了。叶看他伤害虽低，但操作还算流畅，觉得这是个可造之才，正好前几天Fairys说副本新手团还少个剑士职业，他决定把这个小剑士拉拢进帮会。

「要不要来我们工会？」  
「我不想接触人类文明。」  
「我们工会现在很大的，福利很多哦，还有萌妹子会长。」

小剑士没说话，屏幕里的角色触发了待机动作，唰唰唰的挽了几个剑花，叉着腰看着对面的纱裙小精灵。  
叶猜他不太情愿，又不好意思拒绝，于是只能使出杀手锏。他打开麦克风，对着小剑士说：“你加我们工会，我就给你当固定奶，怎么样？”  
小剑士沉默了一会，叶的耳机里突然有电流“啪”的一声响，身边的小剑士打开了麦克风，一个听起来介于青年和少年之间的男生开口：“好啊。”

果然没有男生会拒绝萌妹，叶这样想着，邀请他入了工会，带着他去野外刷怪升级换装备。像精灵这样可爱的萝莉角色在男生中人气还是很高的，叶时不时操纵角色在他身边蹦两下，小裙子像一朵花一样旋转又落地，他再跟着卖个萌，想要哄着vampK去跟着下个星期的副本团学习打工。

“这个裙子很可爱吧，vamp.K？”  
“嘶…嗯。”  
“啊，我可以叫你K或者vamp吗？”  
“呃…”  
“我现在可是你的固定奶诶——我想要对vamp.K特别的称呼！”  
“嗯…”  
“叫K？”

那个男生犹豫了一下，开口道：“不…你可以叫我葛叶。”

“是葛叶哦♡，好开心呢！”  
叶一边熟练的撒娇，一边对着撒娇张口就来的自己从内心感到一丝悲凉，他顺手给葛叶的名字上标上备注，括号里打上“固定3团剑士预备役”的字眼，恍惚间觉得自己是个渣女。

叶就这样陪着葛叶在野外晃了一晚上，谈天说地装乖卖萌。大概接近五点多的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮，葛叶带着一身比较像样的蓝装紫装跟他道谢，说自己要睡了。  
叶这才不经意的提起下个星期想要去打副本，想要带一个dps跟自己搭档，想要葛叶考虑一下。

“只是觉得葛叶是认识的人，在的话好像会安心一点，嗯——不过如果不方便的话也没关系，我可以再问一问别人。”叶熟练背诵起了鹦鹉哥欲擒故纵钓宅男教学语录。  
“我一直都有空。”葛叶回答的很爽快。  
“啊，谢谢葛叶！”  
“那接下来这一个星期，你能陪我练级吗？”  
“可以哦♡。”

葛叶这个人给叶的感觉很不一样。他不会像一些男生结结巴巴，也不会故意挑起恋爱类的话题，或者是强行耍帅。这些叶看自己操作都看腻了，更何况比他游戏操作更好的人总共也没有几个。叶总觉得，葛叶好像并没有把他当成娇弱萌妹子来看待，而是相信叶是可以并肩作战的同盟，是能同生共死的战友。这让叶找回了一点游戏本身的乐趣。  
再加上葛叶性格很直接，行为举止也有些单纯孩子气。不知怎么的，叶渐渐开始觉得这样性格的小孩简直就像是自己的弟弟一样可爱到无敌，便时常与葛叶混迹在一起，成了好朋友。

情人节那天，游戏里新开了送戒指结婚的活动。Fairys前一天晚上就接到了无数团员的私信轰炸。他一一谢绝，提早上线想拉着叶去做任务拿个活动点数，却发现叶罕见的已经在线了。他光标点到叶那个萌萌的头像上面，蹦出来的主页上清晰的标着一个亮起来的钻石戒指，戒指旁的小箭头指着一个银发的剑士。

“阿叶你在干什么啊，阿叶！你背叛了吗！”Fairys一个语音通话轰炸过去。  
“啊，今早新开了，没细看就顺手做了。”叶过了一会才接了电话，回答的飘忽躲闪，另一只手还在敲键盘。  
Fairys无话可说，他心想你这PUBG百里之外取敌人首级的硬汉会眼神差到连任务上面跳动的那个粉红色的爱心都看不见？  
“这是个玩妖号的妹子？”  
叶沉默了一下：“不，是男孩子。”

“他知道你是男的吗？”  
“…不，不知道。”  
“那这是怎么一回事啊，你怎么答应的？”

叶一五一十地把当时事情发生的细节全部倒了出来：“当时正好过了零点，我们俩在刷材料副本。系统提示响了一下。他就问我知不知道新开了结婚活动，我去看了一眼说刚刚知道，他说想跟我一起做任务。”  
“然后你就答应了？”

“…我也不知道为什么，”叶很小声的嘟囔，好像是是说给自己听，又像是给电话那头的Fairys听，“为什么就答应了。”  
Fairys觉得有些不妙，他叹了口气，心里开始后悔自己草率地做了决定，喊好友用变声器来玩这个游戏。  
“很多男生对女孩子的对待方式和对男孩子的对待方式是完全不同的，你不要陷进去了，这是网络，”Fairys严肃地提醒他，“我们在现实生活中不会被男生这样温柔对待，所以你会觉得他真的很好很温柔，所以你会有动心的错觉。但这些温柔其实都是基于你这个角色很美，捏脸漂亮，变声器的声音很可爱，跟你本人没什么关系，叶。就算在路上遇见，他看见你是男人，甚至不会再多看你一眼。”  
“嗯，我知道。”

我看你知道个屁。Fairys在心里默默吐槽。  
干脆会长也不当了，把vamp.K踹出工会这种事情Fairys也想过，可是看见叶跟在白头发的小剑士后面蹦来蹦去，卡着技能CD爆手速给他抬血的样子，Fairys又觉得于心不忍。好好的一个孩子，情窦初开，自己在这里棒打鸳鸯算怎么一回事。干脆不管算了，从根本上来说，这恋爱一开始就是错的，终究有一天会结束的。Fairys这么安慰自己，叶总会从这场虚拟的恋爱中醒过来的，到时候再说也不迟。


End file.
